Wanting what you can't have
by Karla-Canon
Summary: "I don't want another fish Akamaru. That's a stupid metaphor, dude." One-sided KibaxHinata. Implied NaruxHina, SakuraxChoji. Kiba never gets what he wants, but he'll always have Akamaru... that's something he's greatful for. Warning for Swearing.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kiba came across to some people as brash, obnoxious, loud, ignorant, rude, disrespectful –<br>Kiba came across in a _bad light_ to some people.  
>Even so, Hinata had a lot of respect for the badly thought of teen and a very deep sisterly love for him. She <em>knew<em> that Kiba liked her more then she liked him, but that was completely fine because, unlike he would with most girls, Kiba didn't push the boundaries. Never. Not even by the slightest nanometre.  
>One thing she <em>disliked<em> about the Inuzuka beneficiary was how straight-forward he was – simple, clear-cut, to the point, basic, _explicit_ – because it always seemed to get him into a bad situation. Usually, he got in trouble with Lady Tsunade because he didn't like being told what to do, he was far too proud for that, other times he got himself in trouble with the Sensei's, and sometimes, on a particularly bad day, he'd get into little tiffs with his teammates.  
>Shino related arguments where typically unavoidable; Kiba loved arguing with the Aburame and what was worse was Shino seemed to always encourage him, slipping in little words here and there to get the Inuzuka really riled up. Who he didn't typically fall out with, however, was Hinata.<p>

Hinata was still in the _'love-but-not-love-because-I'm-going-out-with-Naruto'_ stage of hers and Kibas relationship. Kiba's loudmouthed personality had actually worked in Hinata's favour for once; after he'd burst into an all out rant on how Naruto never takes notice of Hinata, _"even though the girl nothing but loves you,"_ to the blonde haired boy, said man had asked the white-eyed girl out, apparently having liked her for a while also.  
>So, obviously, that was something Hinata was very much grateful for, although Kiba didn't seem as excited.<p>

Kiba loved Hinata, _loved _her.  
>But his mouth always did the wrong fucking thing.<br>His brain – the annoying little voice that always wants to work in everyone _else's_ favour instead of his own – kept telling him that what Kiba really, honestly, wanted was for Hinata to be happy, and she could only be happy with Naruto, not the Inuzuka heir.  
>So, obviously (because his brain <em>hates<em> him!) he had, rather eccentrically, told (jumped up and down and screamed at until his face went purple) Naruto how much Hinata liked him. Afterwards very much hoping that Naruto was in nothing but love with Sakura, or Ino, or Shino or _SOMEBODY!_ Purely so he could have Hinata all to his very greedy self.

It turned out, of course, that Naruto liked Hinata too, so three months after Kiba's abnormal outburst the two are still together in nothing but love, rubbing it like shit into the Inuzuka's face.  
>The Inuzuka was a little miffed at how much happier Hinata was now that she was officially in a relationship with the ramen obsessed lunatic, he found himself snappier than usual whenever the girl talked to him. He couldn't shake, however, that proud feeling he had whenever Hinata turned one of her Naruto caused smiles his way, knowing that it was entirely his fault that the two where together, thus, he was the entire reason Hinata was smiling...<br>That's how he worked it out anyway.

He didn't usually fall out with Hinata, at least not with her knowing because that would upset the girl, and Kiba couldn't bare to see her upset. He was having one of those _'I've-fallen-out-with-you-but-you-don't-know-it'_ moments while watching Hinata train with Naruto in his teams usual training ground. Well, 'train' is a misleading word; '_flirting-and-kissing-while-not-training-at-all-and-really-REALLY-annoying-Kiba-with-the-disgusting-cutesness-of-it-all' _would have been a much better phrase to use.

Kiba would never say it out loud but he thought of his, Hinata's and Naruto's relationship as something out of a fairytale, where Hinata is the innocent princess trapped in a tall tower waiting for Prince Charming to come and sweep her delicate body into his arms. Kiba was Prince Charming, slaying away a huge hungry dragon that wanted to keep Hinata locked away from all civilisation for his own personal entertainment. Naruto was said dragon, that Kiba attacked with mad sword skills and karate moves that eventually killed the beast (KILLED. IT. _DEAD!_) and then he proceeded to take Hinata into his embrace forever...  
>It was <em>his<em> fantasy... shut the fuck up about it being cheesy...

He accepted that he was _possibly _blowing the entire thing out of proportion... didn't stop him from watching the couples every move as they pretended to train.  
>Akamaru, a pup the size of a cow, felt the boy's agitation and whined, knowing how much Hinata meant to his master.<p>

"Shut up, it does _not_ bother me. I just... think we should be training, _properly!_"

Akamaru whined again, something along the lines of _"your being pathetic... find a DIFFERENT mate."_

"It's not that easy, I don't shag around. Fuck, I'm better than _that_. And fuck off calling me pathetic."

Akamaru growled, annoyed by his best friends attitude.

The Inuzuka sighed heavily, running a large tan hand over his face, "Sorry buddy, I'm just annoyed by all this cutesy couple crap. It ain't just Hinata and Narutard either, Sakura and Choji are doing it, Neji and Tenten, Lee and that girl from the weaponry shop..."

Akamaru whined.

"I'm not _lonely, _Buddy. I've got you and Ma and Sis, and that."

Akamaru sighed in a canine kinda way, very much feeling like he was loosing the debate with the stubborn man, then barked.

"I don't want another _fish_ Akamaru. That's a stupid metaphor, dude."

Akamaru barked a few times again, nastier this time, _"You're stupid 'dude,' how much does it take to accept that Hinata doesn't WANT you?... Naruto's a better Ninja anyway."_

"What!" Kiba screeched, three octaves higher than his voice _should_ have been, and attempted to tackle the animal that moved from his range before he could be attacked. "Damn dog, I'll show you who the better Ninja is!"

Alright, so maybe Kiba _couldn't_ have Hinata, but he had his best bud. That was something Naruto would _never_ take from him. 

* * *

><p>So, this is another one of those non-plot stories.<br>The real reason behind this is to check vocabulary, grammer, sentence structure, tense, spelling, etc. Pay no mind to the plot. Unless you like it of course. I have to admit that it wasn't very well thought out.

I love the irony of my name... these stories are completly canon, yeah ok they live in the same universe and all the basic stuff Masashi Kishimoto planned, but I have no idea what time these things occur, and I'm pretty such that these scenes don't happen in the anime.  
>Seriously, these 'kids' could be fifty-nine for all I know.<p>

Anyway R&R, tell me if my Kiba's in character or if he needs tweaking. I can't being myself to do another chapter of Stimultion until I know that Kiba's pretty much as IC as I can get him without going over board.

Oh, and yes, I did just imply Sakura x Choji, that couple is just _adorable_ to me. (_CAAAAANOOOOOON~)  
><em>Was gonna imply Sakura x Lee... but I don't think she deserves him...


End file.
